Blood Relations
by King Of Anime
Summary: Sequel to Fangs and Fur. Ron and Kim are married, but a new, more dangerous enemy has come and this time they may not win.[COMPLETE].
1. Chapter 1

Fangs and Fur has been one of the most successful stories I've ever written. I thank everyone who read the first story and I thank everyone who is reading this story, please review! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter one- _Happiness _

It's been five years since the end of a terrible war and the beginning of a fragile peace. Ron Stoppable got out of bed and noticed that his wife Kim was already up. He got dressed in a tie and suit and walked down the stairs to be greeted by a beautiful red head in an apron and with her hair pulled back.

Ron slowly crept up on her and embraced her from behind. This startled Kim, but she managed to not drop the eggs and continued to scramble them.

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable, "Ron cooed as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you Mr. Stoppable," she replied returning the kiss, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Daddy!" the familiar voice of their five year old daughter, Annie, filled the air with peace. She ran into Ron's arms as Yori entered the kitchen.

For more than three years Yori has been living with the Stoppables as their babysitter and bodyguard for their daughter. Yori recently graduated from the Yamanauchi School and asked Ron and Kim to let her protect them. Ron and Kim didn't really need help and they were still going on missions so they decided to let her stay with their child as her personal bodyguard and nanny so to speak. Ron and Kim didn't want Drakken kidnapping Annie to blackmail them or something.

* * *

Life has been relatively quiet yet full of life. Ron has never been happier and Kim could only love Ron. Now they had a child as the product of their love; they were content. Yori loved to teach Annie about everything there is to know. She's become more like a mentor than a nanny.

They all lived in a nice home just five minutes away from their parents. Kim worked with her father at the Space Center and Ron was creating his own chain of fast food restaurants called the Stoppable Sombrero. Since Bueno Nacho went out of business Ron has kept his sights high. He only has three out right now, but Smarty Mart made a deal with him to have his restaurants put in over half of their locations. He was very excited.

Bonnie soon took over the Rockwaller Pack and thankfully has left the Possibles alone. She still hates Ron and Kim, but tries to be nice when it's convenient for her. Monique and Felix were traveling the world with their four year old son. Monique was a very talented fashion designer and thought the trip would help her come up with ideas for new styles of clothes. Felix was using the trip to think of new plots and scenes for his videogames. He currently has five games out and Ron loves to play them with Kim all the time.

Both Kim and Ron's parents were fine and not much has changed for them. The tweebs were now in high school and have become very skilled werewolves. Whenever Kim came over for a visit they would prance on her and try to pin her down. She still beat them, but they were improving everyday.

However there was one thing that Ron and Kim couldn't forget. Rufus died two years ago from old age. Ron still hasn't gotten over the loss, but he doesn't let it show. All in all a very quiet peaceful life.

* * *

Ron sat at the table with Yori, Annie, and Kim and watched them silently eat their eggs. He smiled at his wonderful family and realized how blessed he was to have them at all. He never imagined himself here at twenty-four, but here he was and he happy.

After breakfast Kim and Yori collected the dishes and cleared the table. Ron got up to leave saying that he had to go to work. Kim had a day off today so she was staying with Yori and Annie. She and Ron also had a date planned tonight since their jobs had given them less quality time together.

Yori bowed to Ron and said her goodbyes as both Annie and Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek. He waved goodbye and left the house leaving the girls in charge. Ron got into his car and put the key into the ignition. Then he felt a cold sensation tingle up his spine. He was startled, but calm and shrugged it off not giving it a second thought.

* * *

Miles away at the highly fortified Vlad Tower prison Tara placed several items on the ground. She looked around and smiled as her solitary confinement helped her with her privacy. She took several rocks that she had sharpened and began to carve symbols and circles all over the hard concrete floor. When she was finished she took a piece of broken glass and prepared for her fate. She didn't car about living anymore, but she wanted to see her enemies pay.

She looked at the light coming out of the small barred window and said, "Soon; very soon," and with that she used the glass to cut both her wrists and began to lose consciousness as her life's blood flowed over the ground.

* * *

Night came as Ron returned home with a bouquet of flowers which he offered to Kim. Kim gave Ron a big hug as she was already dressed in a fancy dress prepared to leave. Ron had already changed at work and led Kim to the door. Yori said she would take care of Annie and the two of them left.

Kim and Ron hadn't had a date in months and neither had they had a mission. Most of the villains had either retired or in jail. This gave them more time with their daughter, but less time with each other. This was a special night for both of them. Kim had something planned and Ron had something planned.

Ron led his wife to a beautiful expensive restaurant and had a delicious meal. Then they went dancing and reminisced about their times together. Kim then took hold of the reigns and led her husband to the beach where the two of them walked hand in hand before deciding to kiss passionately as the waves hit them every time. Then the all too familiar beep came up and Ron and Kim stopped and groaned.

"Hey Wade what's up?" Kim asked the sixteen year old genius; sounding disappointed.

"Oh hey guys sorry to spoil your big date but I'm afraid we've got a problem. Tara escaped from Vlad Tower."

"What!" they said simultaneously, "How!"

* * *

The two guards on duty that evening were checking all the prisoners in solitary confinement when they saw a prisoner on the floor covered in blood. They quickly opened the cell and rushed to check on her, but all of a sudden she jumped up and ran out of the cell.

Both guards drew their guns and fired at her. She was hit several times in the back and even the head, but she kept running down the long corridor!

"Warden this is Bentley at cell block C. Convict 20995 is escaping; requesting immediate backup.

"Copy that Bentley we have all officers on high alert, shoot to kill."

"Well sir I think we have a problem we shot her several times, but she didn't die."

No answer came from the radio, but then they heard screams and gun fire and then a dark and eerie voice came on, "It has begun, soon she will return…" Cont…

Well that's chapter one. Please review! KingOAnime.


	2. Dead Messenger

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please review! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter two- _The Dead Messenger_

Kim and Ron were already on a plane to East coast to find Tara. The name left a bad taste in both their mouths. They had totally forgotten her and never wanted to see her betraying face again, but somehow she had escaped from Vlad Tower. The two heroes were already dressed in their mission clothes which haven't changed since high school.

"Are you ready for this Kim?" asked Ron looking at her with concern.

"I've never been so ready," was her response as they were directly over the prison.

Everyone knew Kim was married, but her maiden name was still used while on missions so she wasn't surprised when the pilot called, "Miss Possible Vlad Tower is directly below us"

"Thanks Ernie and say hello to the wife and kids for me," as she and Ron jumped from the airplane. The wind blew across her face as the ground came up rapidly. She deployed her chute and landed in the open yard of the prison.

Ron was right behind her and he landed with thesame clumsiness as he had many times. He never changed his attitude, or at least not until he looked around. All over the ground were bodies of the guards. By what Kim could see Tara had killed at least thirty here alone, but there was no sign of her. Ron bent down and inspected one of the corpses and discovered something.

"Kim, this guard doesn't have any claw marks on him and he isn't as mauled up as a werewolf victim would be."

"Does that mean that there's more than one escaped prisoner?"

"Or she hasn't turned into her wolf form yet," Ron concluded.

"But why wouldn't she use her full power? Is she that cocky or is she simply too weak to transform?"

Suddenly two guards came running up to them. They were frantic and scared, both of them had their pistols drawn and had them at the ready.

"Oh! Team Possible! We're so glad to see you. You have to help us that girl's out of control."

"Calm down officers, first give us your names and tell us what happened," Ron said motioning them to holster their guns.

"My name's Sergeant Bentley and this is my buddy officer Allison. We were on the nightly patrol, making sure the prisoners were asleep when we saw Tara lying on the ground in a pool of blood. It looked like she had killed herself so we ran in to see if she was still breathing, but then she suddenly jumped up and ran out of the cell. We opened fire on her and she still ran so we called for reinforcements. We heard gunfire and screaming coming from the cafeteria and when we got there every officer, including the warden was dead. We lost sight of the prisoner, but by the looks of it we're the only people left."

"What about the other prisoners?" questioned Kim.

"They're all alright, but they've apparently seen her because they're all begging us to protect them. She scared the pants off of them."

"Okay can you stay with us and guide us? I promise that we'll protect you," Kim assured them.

They agreed and began the slow and careful walk back into the prison complex.

"Wade, I need you to scan for Tara's movements and see if you can spot her."

"Gotcha Kim," he replied as he furiously typed away at his keyboard before answering, "Okay she's in cell block five."

"Thanks Wade you rock," she said as the two officers led them to the entrance. More dead guards were hunched against the wall and they could barely make out the lining of Tara. Her appearence was frightining; she had blood all over her. Kim and Ron could make out several bullet holes all over her body, including her head. They could also see where she apparently slit her wrists. She was hunched over looking directly at them from about fifty feet away. Her eyes were cold and her face gave no emotion or life to it, but them she began to speak in an eerie tone that made Kim and Ron shiver.

"The time has come. Soon she will return to exact her vengeance on the world. LONG LIVE EMPRESS KATRINA!" With that Tara charged headlong towards the group. The two officers fired at her, but she kept on running despite being rattled with bullets. She shoulder tackled the two guards down and threw Ron into the nearby wall. She then focused her attention on Kim as she kicked her straight in the gut. Kim fell to her knees and gasped for air as she looked up to see Tara picking her up by the throat.

Kim's feet were just inches off the ground as she kicked her feet trying to break free, but Tara's grip was too strong and she was losing air fast. Then from behind Ron appeared with a fist to Tara's side, which made her let go. She then turned on Ron as she scooped him up and pinned him to the wall. Ron punched at her face over and over, but she didn't let go, until Kim grabbed her head and snapped her neck. Tara's body fell to a heap on the floor as Ron and Kim took a deep breath.

They checked on the two guards who were relatively unharmed. Kim heard a sound and turned around to see Tara standing up! Her head was leaning to one side and she was continuing her rants.

"THE EMPRESS WILL PREVAIL!" as she charged at them again only to have her head chopped off by Ron. Her body once again collapsed and didn't move. As Ron put the Lotus Blade back into his belt the couple stared in disbelief as the severed head continued to talk and chant, "LONG LIVE KATRINA! LONG LIVE KATRINA!"

Ron brandished his sword once more to silence the head for good. With that done Kim called Wade for help. In minutes vampire forces arrive with William Yorkshire leading them.

"William!" both of them said as he smiled at them and shook their hands.

"Well, I see that we've had quite a fiasco tonight. To think that one person could do all this," he gazed at Tara's decapitated body and grimaced, "Not a pretty sight."

Kim called Wade and asked him to scan the body for mind control chips or anything out of the ordinary. In a few minutes he called back with the results.

"Uh Kim? I don't think you're going to believe this, but according to the data she's been dead for at least five hours. All of her vital organs were hit by bullets and she has four in her head. By all medical standpoints she should be dead.

Ron and Kim stood in shock. Had they been fighting a dead woman? To further find out they went to the cell where this all began.

The small room was very cold and Ron noticed markings on the floor under the dried blood. Kim noticed a brick was loose on one of the walls and pried it open to find an old book inside.

"What do you think these markings are for?" asked Ron

"Maybe this will clear things up," replied Kim as she showed him the book.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the wall over there. Some of the symbols are on the cover."

"How did she get this book?"

"Tara was only given one privilege and that was reading. She probably got this from the prison's library," answered Bentley.

Kim opened the fragile papers and noticed some thing interesting. Tara kept mentioning Katrina and in the book was a passage with her name in it. It read: _When she lost to the vampire armies her life was over, but before she was executed her second in command proclaimed that she would return and finish what she had started. Then both of them were hanged, breaking the werewolves into separate packs and then they scattered all over never to reunite until the Empress returned. In order for it to start a descendent of her second in command, named Aria, must sacrifice herself and then the message would be delivered. The empress would return through one of her own and wreak havoc on earth. She would then rule for over a thousand years. _

Ron and Kim looked at the portrait of Aria and were amazed to see that it looked just like Tara! But when they gazed at Katrina's picture they received the shock of their lives.

"Kim! It's you!"

Indeed the face of the Empress was that of Kim. She looked at herself and did the only thing anyone would do; she fainted. Cont…

The plot thickens! Please review! KingOAnime


	3. The Prophecy

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! You keep me writing! Here's chapter three! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter three- _The Prophecy_

Kim slowly opened her eyes to see Ron and William looking at her. She shook her head and stretched her body to loosen up.

"Are you alright KP?" Ron asked with concern.

Kim felt at ease whenever he spoke her nickname and she gave him a nod, which made him give out a sigh of relief. She stood up and picked the decrepit old book off the ground. She stared at its cover, which had no title and began to question whether the picture in there was really that of her. She opened the book and stared at the image of Katrina. She just stood there gazing into the other women's eyes and trying to find herself, but was interrupted by Ron's hand on her shoulder.

"We should be getting back home; it's already late. William, do you have things under control here?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes and all the other prisoners are safe so you two go home and say hi to Annie for me if you get the chance."

Kim and Ron agreed and were escorted to a car which would drop them off at the airport. Kim kept the book with her and still had unanswered questions: Who is this woman in the portrait? How could a dead person kill almost a hundred well armed vampire guards? What exactly is this book? All these and more swirled in her head for the rest of the car trip.

Ron remained silent, seeing that Kim was in deep thought and he too had similar questions to ponder. When they arrived and aircraft was waiting for them and it flew them home.

* * *

When they got home Yori was sitting on the couch in the living room. When she saw them she stood up to ask them how it went. When she heard the story she couldn't quite believe it and when she gazed at the book and stared at the pictures she was at a loss for words.

"I think we should visit Sensei tomorrow," said Ron as he gave a great yawn. Tomorrow was a Sunday so they had no work and decided to go ask him for guidance.

As Yori went to bed Ron and Kim checked on their sleeping daughter. She looked like an angel and they both gave her a kiss on the fore head. Then the two of them changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Kim turned so that she was staring at his back and leaned in close to him, draping her arm over him and embracing him.

Ron took her hand and pressed it closely to his chest before turning the other way to stare at his lover. Kim gave him puppy dog eyes which made Ron forget she was a werewolf and he slowly began to kiss her. After a quick game of tonsil hockey the two of them fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning they got up extra early to make a quick breakfast and fly to Japan where Sensei is waiting for them. Kim made some pancakes which were much better than the other ones she tried to make. Ron could have sworn that the last ones were moving, but he ate them happily and they still tasted fine.

After saying goodbye to Annie, who was left with Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Yori, Kim, and her husband reached the airport to board their small private jet that the Yamanauchi School owned. The trip was very smooth and the three passengers conversed for most of the trip. Kim and Yori used Ron's shoulders as pillows and took a short nap. Ron was looking over some sketch ideas for his restaurants and thinking of new food ideas that would be appealing to customers.

When they arrived an unmarked car came and picked them up. It drove for three more hours before dropping them off at the foot of the mountain. Kim, Ron, and Yori all hiked up the large face before reaching the large doors of the school. Ron and Kim had not seen what the new school looked like so they were very excited.

The gates opened and students and graduates alike all bowed to them as they walked by. The school was much larger and new buildings were added. Kim felt overwhelmed by its sheer size and Yori felt right at home. They all climbed the steps to reach the giant temple and were greeted by a smiling face.

'Sensei!" Yori yelled in excitement and ran to her teacher and father figure. He gave her a warm hug and chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You have grown up so much since you left to be with Ron and Kim-san."

"Greetings Sensei, we're glad you could talk to us," said Ron and Kim giving him a bow.

"Ah, but more have come to speak," as he motioned for them to enter the light and reveal themselves.

"Mary! Susan!" They cried with surprise as they came and gave them hugs as well.

"Hello Ron and Kim. We felt that you were in trouble and needed help so we came too."

Everyone walked deeper into the temple and sat down on mats as Sensei poured everyone some tea.

"So," said Mary, "Why don't you explain to us why you have come all the way to Japan to seek guidance and what seems to be troubling your souls."

Kim and Ron explained what had happened at the prison from Tara to the markings to the book with the pictures in it. Sensei listened very carefully, but Mary and Susan gave each other a look of fear and shock. After they were finished Mary spoke with a much more quiet tone then she had before and Ron knew something was wrong.

"Unfortunately I know exactly of what you speak. This trails back before the great war between werewolves and vampires and in order for you to understand you must listen to my story. A few years before the war the vampires and werewolves were at peace and didn't cause any trouble. The werewolves were under one leader and that was Katrina Ulrich. She was strong, talented, and beautiful; all the werewolves respected her and followed her. The vampires were under leadership by the most famous and powerful vampire of all time Dracula."

Everyone listened to Mary's words and was shocked to hear Dracula's name; Mary continued.

"Soon the two leaders began to see each other for a hope of a permanent peace. They developed feelings for each other and began seeing more and more of each other. After being in love for over a year they decided to get married which would bind the two races together forever. Then just months before the wedding several vampire and werewolf villages were reportedly destroyed. There were no survivors and Dracula was worried that the news of his marriage had angered people, but one day as he was riding with some of his bodyguards to visit some relatives of his he heard screams and cries and soon came to a horror. The entire town was in flames and one werewolf was causing it. It tore at anything that moved and Dracula came with his sword drawn to fight it, but when he saw the beast's eyes he was filled with shock. The werewolf fled with his sister in its mouth screaming for help and he lost sight of it, but he knew where to go. He rode as fast as he could before reaching the castle of Katrina. He barged in anger and as he was searching he heard a noise in the dining room. When he got there he was horrified to find his sister on the table being eaten by his own fiancé! He looked at her with rage and disappointment and broke off the marriage. Katrina tried to ask for forgiveness for her bloodlust, but only received rejection. This enraged her and soon she went mad and called for her army declaring war on the vampires claiming that they are attempting to destroy the werewolves. Dracula was forced to retaliate with his forces and soon the war began. Even though history says that it was a draw in reality the vampire conquered and Katrina, and all he subordinates were to be hanged. Dracula never witnessed the execution, but instead committed suicide for guilt of killing the person he loved. Before the hangings began Katrina's second in command, Aria, declared that she would return and seek revenge. The werewolves were scattered and Dracula's niece, who fought in the war, took command of the clan. She was named Lisa Yorkshire and her family still rules today."

After hearing this Kim and Ron let it all kind of sink in before asking about the prophecy.

"Well, the prophecy states that Katrina will come back to take over the world. Tara is the descendent of Aria and in order for the prophecy to start a direct descendent of Aria must sacrifice herself then the message would be delivered."

"Then why did she go berserk?" asked Kim.

"She didn't do the proper procedures to do the sacrifice. She used glass and rocks, not a ceremonial knife and holy stones. The most logical explanation is that an evil spirit went into her lifeless body and went on a rampage; spreading the message as it did," explained Susan.

"So when what does this have to do with Kim?" asked Ron.

"It must be obvious; Kim is a descendent of Katrina and portrays a very good likeness. She will come from her."

"When will she appear?"

"There are three signs to her return: first her mark with appear on your body, two the dead with rise and proclaim her return, and finally you will begin to feel sick and weak. After this Katrina will come back and rule everyone for a thousand years."

"Is there anyway to stop her?" begged Ron.

There is only one; legend has it that before Dracula killed himself he said that he would come back in the same way if Katrina came back and stop her if she tried anything."

"Who will he come out of?"

"You, Ronald," stated Mary. Ron stared at her in complete disbelief.

"ME?"

"Yes you have his likeness and you are a descendent of his bloodline. Only you can call upon him to stop Katrina. Suddenly Kim collapsed and held her arms in pain screaming.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone rushed to her and could see red lettering all over her arms as if seared into her flesh. Upon closer inspection the markings were everywhere her back, her legs, even her face and she cried out in agony.

"Please Ron, help me!" Tears pouring down her face.

"What do I do Mary! WHAT DO I DO?" He screamed in anguish.

"There is nothing you can do it has begun soon a force that we have feared for over three centuries will return," she replied.

Ron held Kim's crying form and wept himself. The pain she suffered soon began to subside; her tears soaking Ron's shirt.

Susan was terrified at this twist of events and only one thing came to mind, "GOD HELP US." Cont…

Please review! KingOAnime


	4. It Begins

Hey thanks for the reviews so far! Here's chapter four!

Blood Relations- chapter four-_ It Begins_

Kim was in the Yamanauchi's infirmary sleeping. The red lettering on her body was beginning to fade away as Ron and the others looked on.

"Is she alright?" asked Ron happy that she was resting.

"She'll be fine; the markings are only temporary so don't worry," reassured Mary as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What exactly are those markings?" questioned Yori.

"The old language of the werewolves. No one speaks it anymore because it is a dead language. In short it reads: **Katrina will emerge from this form; follow her or perish**."

Ron held Kim's weak hand and gently squeezed it only to have her squeeze back. Her eyes opened and she groaned as she tried to get up.

"Don't move Kim you're still weak. You need to rest and rebuild your strength," Ron said.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Um, about four hours."

"I've slept enough we need to try and make up a plan to stop Katrina from taking over the world."

Sensei was impressed by Kim's tenacity and determination. Even though he could tell she was in pain she still wanted to get down to business. Ron was still worried about his wife's health, but knew better than to argue with a werewolf.

"Alright let's make a game plan," Ron said cheerfully, slowly helping Kim sit up. Everyone left the infirmary leaving Kim, Ron, and Yori alone to talk. Yori was helping Kim take off her shirt to put a special Aloe lotion on her body to numb the pain as much as possible. As she did this Ron and Kim talked.

"So we know one sign has already happened. Now we need to prepare for the second one. Have you talked to Wade at all?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, he's really worried about you." Kim picked up the Kimmunicator from the nearby table and turned it on. Wade's face came on and he began to babble at Kim who tried to calm him down.

"Easy Wade I'm alright okay? It's no big, but I need you to do something for me."

"Okay what is it?" Wade asked now finally settling down.

"This is going to sound strange, but I need you to call me if any hits come out that have to do with people coming back from the dead. No matter how strange it sounds just tell me the instant you know okay?"

"Okay Kim I'll call you if anything pops up," he replied totally confused, but signed off as Kim put the device back on the table.

"So how do you think we deal with zombies?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now I think we should get back home don't you? I'm sure Annie must be missing us."

Yori and Ron helped Kim up and prepared to leave as Mary and the others approached the group.

"Please come to us if you need any help. If we have any more information to tell you we'll contact your computer friend."

Everyone said their goodbyes as the group slowly hiked down the mountain and reached their ride home; a Global Justice hovercraft. When they got to the Possible's house Annie was ecstatic to see her parents again. Mrs. Possible however saw the faint lettering on Kim's arms and demanded to know what had happened. Reluctantly Ron explained everything from the prophecy to the things on Kim's body.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were very calm on the outside, but both Kim and Ron could tell that they were scared. Neither parents had a clue that their family was descended from Katrina or that she is what caused the war. Both of them wanted Kim and Ron to stay here to avoid moving Kim anymore.

Ron and Kim decided it was the best and it would make her parents happy so Yori took the guest room as Annie would sleep with Jim and Tim, much to their displeasure. Kim and Ron would sleep in Kim's room. It was already late so everyone shared a nice dinner and then went straight to bed.

Kim and Ron snuggled close in Kim's old bed which wasn't meant for two people, but they managed. The markings on Kim were gone, but the pain still lingered and it made it hard to sleep.

"Ron? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah KP," he replied turning to face her. He could see that Kim was uneasy and nervous about something and wanted to know what.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"I'm scared Ron. I've never said that before to anyone, but I'm terrified right now. I don't want to lose you Ron I love you more than anything. After the whole thing with Jacob and stuff all I wanted was to live a quiet normal life as much as possible with no more problems and now here we are again and this time I don't see anyway of overcoming it." she held him tight despite the pain and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ron had never seen Kim be this scared she quivered in his embrace and he could see the terror and fear in her moist eyes. The only thing he could think of was to kiss her. Kim was caught off guard with this, but soon all her worries began to wash away and the fear she once had was replace by hope and security. As they separated Ron gave his wife a big goofy smile as she cried all over again, but this time they were tears of happiness. Eventually her crying caused her to fall asleep as he pulled her in and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams my angel," as he too began to drift into dream world.

* * *

Kim and Ron were suddenly awakened by an small BEEP BEEP BE BEEP. The Kimmuncator! Ron and Kim both jolted out and grabbed it from the night stand as they quickly turned on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but you wanted to know the instant I got something relating to zombies and you got a hit not ten seconds ago. It's in Boston people have reported seeing people coming out of graveyards looking, well, dead."

Ron and Kim looked at the clock it was three in the mourning, but it was five in Boston so civilians were going to work.

"We're on our way Wade," said Ron as he and Kim began to get ready, but then Wade called back. "What's going on Wade?"

"You just got another hit about the same thing only it's in Chicago this time," he stared at the screen and Ron and Kim noticed his jaw dropping," And Bangkok, and Tokyo, and Denver, Los Angeles, Hong Kong, Rome, Kim your receiving hundreds of hits; all on the same subject."

"Zombies?" asked Kim

Wade nodded, "I've never seen this many hits at once I need to control this or my system will crash. You and Ron should go to Chicago first I've called Global Justice and they'll meet you there."

Kim signed off as Wade began furiously typing away at his keyboard. Ron looked at Kim and noticed she was thinking about something; he went over to her and gently placed his arm around her. Kim looked at Ron and noticed the worry in his eyes and decided to speak her mind.

"It really has begun Ron," she leaned in on him begging for reassurance; Ron was all too happy to oblige. He gently stroked her hair and trailed kisses up and down her neck before connecting with her lips. Kim deepened the kiss even further and never wanted it to end. Eventually the sweet kiss ended and Ron gazed into Kim's emerald green eyes.

"How was that?" he asked sounding confident.

"Incredible dear," she replied as she stood up and extended her hand, "Come on we've got a date with zombies in Chicago!" Ron smiled and took her hand noticing that she didn't ache anymore. Together they left notes for Yori and the rest of the family before leaving for Chicago.

* * *

Kim and Ron's plane couldn't land since so many zombies were blocking the runways, so they jumped out and parachuted their way down. When they landed they were greeted by Dr Director and several other GJ agents.

"Greetings Team Possible," she saluted them, "We seem to have one big problem."

Kim and Ron returned the salute before looking around the airport. Zombies were everywhere with decaying skin and body parts falling off. Ron wanted to vomit, but managed to hold it in.

"What have been their actions so far?" asked Kim.

"That's just it nothing," Ron and Kim looked skeptical.

"It's true," said another agent, "All they did was walk around, stop, and began to talk about some prophecy and the return of the Empress."

Kim looked at Ron realizing what this was about. The zombies were only 'delivering' the message of Katrina's return. They won't harm anyone, but they still needed to move or planes couldn't land and people can't drive to work.

They listened to the dead speak and the voices sent shivers down their spines, "_The Prophecy has begun, soon the Empress will return to dominate this world, you must obey or you will surely die_."

They said this over and over without end. Kim wanted nothing more then to take cotton wads and plug her ears with them. Kim and Ron retreated to a nearby building where they could talk privately and quietly.

"So what do you think Ron?"

"I think this is beyond sick and wrong KP."

Yeah on a weirdness scale this is definitely a twenty."

"So how do we handle the undead?"

"Maybe we should just try to move them, put them in a container, and wait for it to end." Ron thought it was an odd approach, but then again he would try anything to shut them up.

Kim explained her idea to Dr. Director who ordered an agent to gather their forces. When they had about fifty they began to maneuver their way to grab a zombie and relocate it, but just as the first agents began to approach they were blown back over thirty feet and landed with a hard thud!

"What happened?" demanded Dr. Director as Kim and Ron helped the agents up.

"We can't touch them sir, they're shielded by something."

The Director growled in frustration and in anger fired her pistol at a zombies head. The bullet found it mark, but the zombie didn't even flinch until it turned to face them. It's dark black eyes began to glow purple and the Director was lifted into the air before she was hurled through a concrete wall. It then uttered in a weak tone, "Don't interfere," as it turned to its original position and recited its saying like it did before.

Kim and the others backed away and went to go check on Dr. Director. She was unconscious and bleeding badly as Ron picked her up and helped her into a GJ hovercraft that was nearby. The doctor inside inspected her while the other agents kept a close eye on the zombies.

"She has some broken bones and internal bleeding, she need to go to the hospital now," so he and some of the agents flew her to a nearby hospital as Kim and Ron and the others were faced with an army of prophesizing zombies. Suddenly every zombie collapsed and the entire area was silent. Kim and Ron stared at each other as they checked it out; sure enough the zombies were no longer zombies. They were just plain dead people, which didn't make it any easier.

More GJ agents flooded the scene and began to cart away the decaying corpses as Kim called Wade.

"Wade, the zombies have been immobilized we're on our way to the next one."

"No need Kim everything just stopped and Global Justice informed me that every zombie is down. They all stopped at the same time."

"Thanks Wade, oh and let me know how Dr. Director is doing." Wade signed off and Kim strutted over to Ron as he looked at the zombie that attacked the Director.

"I just don't get it how could it have done that? It just threw her like a rag doll."

"I know, but it's over so we need to get home and make sure Middleton is alright." Ron agreed and the two of them requested a hovercraft which they used to fly back home.

Two signs down and one to go. Katrina's return was near, but at the same time far away. Kim and Ron would have to muster all the strength they have and more if they are to defeat the Empress. Cont…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! KingOAnime 


	5. Dreams

College has been murder, but I write on! Here's chapter five! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter five- Dreams

When Team Possible arrived home they headed for their house because Yori called them and said they were at home. As they entered Annie came running up and jumped into her parent's loving arms. Kim felt sorry for leaving again, but she had work with her father at the Space Center and she was already late. As she left she kissed everybody goodbye, grabbed her lab coat, and walked out the door.

Ron didn't need to go to work today so he helped Yori with teaching Annie the alphabet and adding. Ron hadn't been able to spend much time with his daughter, but this was the perfect time since he had the whole day with her.

After home school they watched Pokemon and Barney. Annie loved singing the songs and made Ron and Yori sing too, even though they were terrible singers. Then they all played soccer, Annie wiped the floor with Ron and Yori the score being ten to zero. The surprising thing was that they weren't letting her win; she beat them on her own!

After that Annie went to go take a nap as Ron made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for him and Yori. Ron and Yori ate mostly in silence until Yori noticed his eyes.

"What's wrong Ron-sama?" she asked putting down her sandwich.

"Nothing Yori," he replied, but she didn't buy it.

"You can't lie to me Stoppable-san you are a terrible bluffer." Realizing she was right he decided to come clean.

"I'm just having trouble dealing with this whole thing that's going on. Kim's life could be at risk and there's nothing I can do, I'm too weak to be her husband; maybe I shouldn't have married her maybe I…" But he was cut short as a hand slapped him across the face. In shock he stared at Yori's trembling form. Her eyes were piercing and moist, she looked at him angrily and her face clearly had disappointment written on it.

"Don't you ever say that Ron-sa… Ron. She loves you more than anyone else in the world. She stuck with you; she bore your child, and now you having second thoughts? What about Annie? Is she that worthless to you that you would rather turn back time to stop being with Kim? You are Kim's husband and a husband stays with his wife till the very end if he loves her. So you better stop thinking about yourself and start worrying about Kim!"

With that she stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to her room behind her. Ron was at a loss for words. That slap felt more like someone had stabbed him with a knife. He can't believe the things he said; what was he thinking? He sat back down and laid his head on the counter trying to understand his motives. He never saw Yori act that way before and frankly he never saw himself act the way he just did either. After some time alone he realized that he was trying to give up! He couldn't believe it him the optimistic Ron Stoppable was giving up; not today.

Ron slowly made his way to Yori's room and lightly knocked on the door. "Yori, can I come in please?" The door slowly opened and Yori's face appeared.

"Yes?" she said trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I was wrong Yori; I was giving up all because I thought I couldn't do anything. Then you set me straight and gave me a much needed scolding. I can't thank you enough and I'm sorry; can you forgive me?" he gave her one of his goofy smiles even though he was clearly upset, but Yori didn't notice as she ran to him and gave him a strong hug.

Ron wrapped his arms around his second conscious and he never realized how much she cared about him and that made him feel even more stupid. After a few moments of friendly hugging they separated. Yori smiled at Ron who began to laugh for no apparent reason. Yori broke out in laughter as well and soon the two of them couldn't stop. After they were through they went back to the kitchen to finish their lunch.

* * *

Later Kim returned from work and was welcomed by the whole family. Annie jumped into her mother's arms and Ron gave her a hello kiss. Yori bowed as she announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone made their way to the dining room and conversed as they ate their meal. Kim informed Ron and that Dr. Director was fine and out of the hospital; she wanted to see them tomorrow for a reason which she didn't give.

After the dinner was over Kim and Ron wrestled with Annie who had some strength to her. It was clear to them that she was different from an average werewolf or vampire. She didn't need blood and it seemed that her body was maturing at a much faster rate. At this point she could transform into her wolf form by seven.

Seeing how late it was Kim led Annie to bed where she sang her to sleep; Ron watched from the doorway and let his wife's voice sooth his troubled mind as well. When Annie was asleep Ron and Kim got ready for bed. They said goodnight to Yori who went into her own room and left Ron and Kim alone. Kim gave Ron a seductive grin who knew immediately what she was trying to say and they were off to the bedroom.

* * *

After Kim won the "battle" she held her prize in her arms. Ron grinned at her as he began to purr and then he went into a series of meows and other cat-like motions only to get a glare from Kim.

"Just because we are from the dog family that doesn't mean that we go berserk when we see a cat," she continued her gaze which caused Ron to immediately stick out his tongue and bark, "That's better," she said as she petted his head.

Ron soon went back to acting human and ran his fingers through Kim's auburn hair. He leaned in and smelled the strawberry shampoo she used and took big whiffs as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

Ron never imagined that he would be married to his best friend from pre-school and have daughter. Not to mention that she was a werewolf and he was a vampire, but he didn't care all that he knew was that he loved Kim and he was pretty sure that she loved him. Soon after a few minutes of kissing and hair stroking they fell into dreamland.

* * *

Ron's eyes flew open as he noticed that he wasn't in bed anymore. In fact he wasn't even in Middleton; he was on a cliff overseeing a large desert. Suddenly he heard movement behind him; he quickly turned around to see Kim staring at him.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine KP," he replied before noticing her body. She didn't have clothes on, but she wasn't naked. Her entire form seemed to shine a bright white, except for her head.

Kim was staring at him and seemed afraid when he looked at himself his body was also the same as Kim's. Kim noticed herself and was even more scared.

"Ron, I'm afraid," she said coming up to him. Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze giving her comfort. Suddenly they heard the sounds of yelling, screaming, and other loud noises.

They looked over the cliff area to see a massive battle ensuing. Kim and Ron couldn't see any ground because there were so many fighting; there were at least eighty-thousand. It was also clear that the werewolves were fighting the vampires, but they were too far away to see for sure.

Then as if on cue they were magically transported in the middle of the battle. They were witnessing a blood bath. Bodies littered the desert floor as Kim and Ron both noticed two specific people who were getting ready to fight. They were Katrina and Dracula! They looked very similar to Ron and Kim in appearance and they got close to listen in.

"You can't stop me Vlad darling, soon I'll be ruler of all and the werewolves will reign supreme!"

"My name is Dracula, and you betrayed my trust. I loved you and you repay my love by killing my people?"

"I didn't want you to see that side of me. Sometimes I get so hungry that only raw human flesh will satisfy me. I was hoping you could join me and forget about what happened. I promise that I'll only kill when necessary," she smirked clearly lying which angered Dracula.

"No way! You're a cold heartless bitch; and I'm going to stop you."

Soon they were locked in combat; Ron and Kim witnessed the events unfolding before them. It appears that they can't be seen or heard so they just kept watching. Surprisingly Katrina didn't transform, it was obvious that she preferred to fight in her human form, but her swordsman skills were useless against Dracula's and before anyone knew it he had hacked off her arm.

She cried out in pain as blood poured from the wound, but she continued to fight, taking the sword in her other hand. After a few more minutes her other arm had been separated as well. She continued to charge as Dracula had no choice but to severe her remaining limbs. Having no arms and no legs she quietly began to order he soldiers to surrender.

This seemed to confuse Dracula who knows that she isn't a quitter. Regardless he lifted his sword in victory as his army cheered and cried out in glory. Unaware that Katrina was smiling and grinning up at him Dracula's army began to disarm the werewolves.

* * *

After this Ron and Kim awoke in their bed sweating and panting.

"Kim?"

Yeah Ron?"

"Did we just have the same dream?"

I think we did, but I don't know if it was dream or not," as she lifted off the sheets and gasped holding Ron tightly.

The entire bed was covered in sand and blood. Kim and Ron looked at each other and quickly got up. They went into Yori's room and woke her up both mumbling and speaking very fast that she had to stop them.

They explained their dream and the blood and sand on the bed. Yori slowly got up to see this and when she entered the bedroom she turned and frowned.

"What blood?"

Kim and Ron gaped at the now clean bed; there wasn't anything on it at all. Kim and Ron kept looking at each other as Yori went back to bed.

"What's happing to us Ron; are we going crazy?"

"I don't know KP; I just don't know," as he held Kim tightly. The two of them didn't feel safe sleeping there for tonight so they got their pillows and headed for the couch. As they were leaving they turned and listened; for a minute it sounded like someone was laughing. Cont…

Well please review! KingOAnime


	6. Katrina's Return

Thanks for all the reviews everybody; here's the next chapter! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter six- Katrina's Return.

The next morning Kim and Ron were still sleeping on the couch together when their daughter jumped up from behind and screamed, "TIME TO GET UP!" The sudden loud cheer caused both of them to fall off the couch with a thud. As they glared at Annieshe simply smiled and ran to the kitchen where Yori was preparing breakfast.

I'm glad to see you two are finally up," Yori mused seeing their disheveled state. Ron gave a big yawn as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well if someone wasn't snoring then I would have been up sooner," Kim muttered under her breath.

"Hey calm down KP no need to be all hostile," he said cheerfully.

Kim wasn't amused and pushed Ron out of the way to sit down.

"Just give me my breakfast," she ordered.

Ron had never seen Kim this irate. He decided to remain silent to not cause anymore problems. The meal was quiet and uneasy; Kim seemed to be bossy and cranky at the same time.

Ron quickly changed into a business suit and drove off to the Stoppable Sombrero headquarters, which was a twenty minute drive. When he got there a secretary was at the front desk to greet him.

"Good morning Mr. Stoppable," she said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning Ashley," he replied as he took the mail and some files. Ron soon entered his large office which had a big oak desk and on it was a gold plaque with his name on it.

As he sat down he gazed at the array of pictures on his desk. He had a picture of him and Kim on their wedding day and he even had a picture of the entire Yamanauchi class, with Sensei giving a peace sign. The one that Ron somehow was attracted to was a picture of his late friend Rufus.

He was in a super hero-like pose with his chest puffing out and a big smile across his little whisker face. Ron thought he would live with Ron for decades, but he often mistook Rufus for a real human. In reality Rufus was very old when he died, but Ron was happy to know that Rufus felt like he could leave Kim with Ron and have no regrets.

He thought about Rufus for a few minutes before getting to work looking at the progress of the Smarty Mart deal. About ten percent of the restaurants were up and running, which was good news and they were ahead of schedule. More people went to the Smarty Mart ones because they cost so much less. This pleased Ron and he decided that when the royalties came in he would buy Kim an emerald necklace to go with her Lily talisman, which she wore all the time.

Two hours passed as Ron continued to toil away at the pile of papers until the secretary buzzed him.

"_Sir we have a Mr. and Mrs. Renton who wish to speak with you_."

"Let them in," Ron replied with excitement as he stood up to see Felix and Monique walk through the door. He gave them both a big hug before letting them sit on a couch he had.

"Looks like the Stoppable Sombrero is a big hit," said Felix, looking around the room in awe.

"People seem to like it, but how are you two doing? I didn't expect you until another two months."

"We thought that we have been away for too long and decided to come back home and see what's been happening," Monique said as she held her husband's hand.

"Where's little Bill?" he asked refering to their son.

"We left him with my mom," said Felix.

"Have you been to see Kim yet?'

"No not yet,"

"Good maybe you should come tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Monique, a little confused.

Ron told them about Katrina and Tara and everything else. Monique and Felix both witnessed the zombie part, but were unaware of Kim's condition.

So you think her attitude has something to do with this Katrina coming back?" questioned Felix.

"I'm not sure, but I left before anything else happened," suddenly the secretary buzzed Ron again.

"_Sir, Yori and your daughter are here_."

* * *

They entered the office in a panic; Annie was crying and Yori was clearly afraid as well.

"Yori, what's wrong?"

"It's Kim something's wrong with her," Yori could barely speak the words and Ron had her sit down to explain it. "I was helping Annie with her addition and subtraction when Kim-san suddenly yelled at me saying that I was trying to take her daughter away from her. I said that I would never do that and Annie agreed with me, but that only made Kim more upset and soon she was throwing stuff at us and screaming at us. I was afraid so I grabbed Annie and ran out to get to you."

She spoke with fear and pain and Ron knew something was wrong. He quickly got ready and led the way as Ron, Yori, and Annie took one car and Felix and Monique took the other.

* * *

When they arrived they could clearly see the door in splinters on the lawn. Ron entered with caution and looked at the carnage. Chairs were smashed and everything was a mess; he looked around for Kim, but she was nowhere to be found.

He did find one thing intact; the Kimmunicator. He switched it on as Wade popped up on the screen sipping on a soda.

"Wade I need you to find Kim she's run off and is highly volatile."

Wade typed away before scanning the screen in front of him.

"Alright she's in the park; let me know what happens," as he signed off and Ron and the others drove to Middleton Park.

* * *

As they approached the park they immediately saw Kim by a bush. She was kneeling towards something and as Ron and Yori ran up to her they saw what it was.

On the floor looked to be the remains of a dog. Blood was all over Kim's face as she continued to gnaw and chew at the carcass. Yori looked like she was about to vomit and Ron wasn't far behind.

Kim then noticed them and her reaction was instant; she lunged at Ron knocking him down. Yori looked on in shock as Kim began to try and kill her own husband.

On the receiving end Ron looked at Kim's eyes and saw nothing, but animalistic rage. She growled and licked her lips before attempting to bite his head off, but suddenly she howled and collapsed. Ron slid out from under her and could see a dart in her neck; as he turned around he could see about twelve GJ agents as well as Mary and Susan.

"When did you guys get here?"

"We could sense Katrina getting stronger and transported here right away; the GJ agents were called in by Wade who thought you needed them.

"_That _was Katrina?" he asked skeptically.

"Not yet, that was only part of the transformation, but she isn't far behind. We need to secure her or she'll start to kill again," Mary ordered two GJ agents to pick her up and everyone pilled in the hovercraft to GJ Headquarters.

* * *

As they reached the secret base Kim was taken to a holding cell which was an empty chamber, except for a surgeon's table where she was strapped down.

Dr. Director entered the cell with several agents right behind her, including Will Du. She was bandaged in several places, had her arm in a sling, and walked with a limp. She greeted Ron and the others who looked at Kim as she began to come to.

"What are you going to do to her," asked Monique clearly scared.

"We're just going to do some tests on her and see if there are any mental problems."

"My wife is not crazy," Ron said through gritted teeth. Dr. Director was about to reply when Kim began to thrash and shake violently which caused everyone to step back. Then suddenly she stopped, opened her eyes, and looked around before speaking.

"Well it seems I've caused myself to be given away," Kim said calmly like nothing was wrong.

"Kim?" Ron asked shyly.

"Sorry honey, Kim's not here right now. I'm Katrina, but these are very uncomfortable; give me a second," as she ripped the steel shackles and leather straps off with no sweat.

"It's happened; Katrina has returned," proclaimed Susan as she and Mary looked on in horror.

"That's right people, but I'm surprised I expected a lot more people to welcome their new ruler. Therearen't even enough people to challenge me," Katrina looked around gazed at the small group of GJ agents all with their pistols drawn.

"Where's Kim?" demanded Ron.

"Oh she's still up here; clawing to get out. Begging me not to hurt you or your friends. Too bad she's not in charge," Katrina grinned from ear to ear. As she walked around everyone kept their distance and tried not to blink. This made Katrina even more happy, knowing that they feared her.

"I'll stop you if it kills me; I won't let you hurt Kim," Ron said as her brandished the Lotus Blade. Katrina just laughed throwing her head back.

"I'm not here to fight you; I want Dracula to come out."

"How did you know that? You died after he made that statement," said Mary.

"I knew because of Kim. All her memories and thoughts I process. I must say Ron you sure can pleasure a woman in bed," she chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled as he launched himself at her forgetting that it was still Kim's body. Katrina simply threw her hand up and fired a red fireball at him which hit Ron in the chest and threw him back into the wall. As he collapsed to the ground Yori and Felix helped him up.

"Come now the only reason I didn't kill you was because I want Dracula to come out so I can prove to him that I am superior."

Ron groaned as he stood up and looked at Katrina with anger. Then a GJ agent accidentally fired his pistol which hit Katrina straight in the chest. Ron gasped in shock and was even more shocked to see Katrina still standing.

"Oh bother; you ruined my shirt," she said as she charged at the agent and with one swift motion drove her claws into his gut. He screamed in pain as everyone else looked on in disgust as the agent fell dead.

Katrina walked back to the middle of the room and noticed everyone's reaction.

"I'm not a very patient woman, but I do need soldiers to serve me so," she fired a greenish looking ball of plasma at the group and watched it explode covering them in a thick cloud. Ron, Felix, and Mary were the only ones who weren't in the smoke; they could hear coughing and gasps, but soon everything went silent and the crowd looked on at Ron and the others with dark red eyes.

They all turned to face Katrina and bowed to her saying, "All hail the Empress!"

Katrina smiled as she pointed to Ron and said, "Take him alive and unharmed; make those two my slaves. The group crept toward the trio who were pushed against a wall.

"Come on Felix honey," Monique cooed, "It's wonderful no pain, no sorrow; just joy."

"Yeah sister, Katrina is the goddess of life; no one can stop her," said Susan.

Mary whispered to Ron and Felix, "I'm going to transport us out of here so hold on tight." The group crept closer their red eyes showing no emotion. Suddenly Mary yelled, "NOW!" as Ron and Felix grabbed her robes and in a bright flash of light they were gone.

Katrina didn't seem too worried about this and simply shrugged it off.

"Oh well they'll be back; when Dracula comes out he'll have to fight me; it's what he's here for."

The others looked on with their red eyes staring blankly at their master.

"Let's go, I need every slave I can get; then I'll take over the world and be ruler of all!" Her mind slaves cheered and applauded as Katrina smirked and walked out of the cell with her servants behind her.

As she walked she began to talk to Kim, who was still conscious in her mind.

"Soon Kim I'll kill your husband and you'll be cursed to watch helplessly as I take over the world; in your body," as she laughed she failed to notice the Lily talisman dimly shine and suddenly disappear right off her neck. Cont…

Please review! KingOAnime


	7. Choices

We are getting close to a climax! Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter seven- _Choices_

Ron, Felix, and Mary all appeared at the park where Kim was found earlier. They were all panting since teleportation took much of you energy.

"Don't worry the affects will wear off in a few seconds," said Mary whose breathing began to stabilize.

"Why here?" asked Felix.

"Where else could we go right now?"

"She's right," said Ron, "We can't go back home."

"What about the Sanctuary?"

"My sister has probably already transported herself there and is following Katrina's will."

"And we can't go to the Yamanauchi School because of Yori; she'll be there turning people too."

"Then where can we go?" asked Felix.

Suddenly a small silver object fell from the sky into Ron's hands.

"The Lily talisman," he gasped as he gazed at its alluring image.

"How did it get here? Wasn't it on Katrina, uh I mean Kim's neck back there?" Felix stated.

"Yes it was, but somehow it found itself to Ron."

"Kim…She's the one I just know it!" Ron smiled as he imagined it on her neck.

Mary smiled, but believed it was some higher power. She decided to let Ron believe what he wanted and not hurt him.

"I got it!" Felix suddenly burst out, surprising the other two.

"Got what?" asked Ron.

"Where we can hide; whenever I make my games I like to do it in secret so I made an underground bunker just out side the mountain cabin I own."

"Does Monique know about it?"

"No I told her that she could never see my work, much to her displeasure. Only I know of its location and I'm the only one with the access code," he beamed.

"Well I guess we can go there for a while; is there any food or water in it?"

"Oh yes for at least a month."

"Good then we'll go there I'll call Wade to warn him," said Ron as he flipped on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped on, but he looked a little different.

"Hey Wade what's with the shades?" asked Felix. Wade had on a pair of black sunglasses which was very suspicious to Ron.

"Oh hey guys I was just testing these new zoom and x-ray specs."

"It's awfully dark in that room don't you want to take them off?" Ron asked.

"No, it's okay, but what about you guys; Katrina's coming for you; you need to hide and I have just the place it's twenty miles south and..."

"Wait a minute Wade, I never told you Katrina came out of Kim yet or that we needed to hide," he said giving Wade's eyes a hard glare.

Wade slowly took off the glasses to reveal that his eyes were as red as the other mind slaves.

"Heh heh heh, you'll never escape soon the Empress will find you and…" He was cut off as Ron threw the Kimmunicator on the ground and slashed it to pieces with the Lotus Blade.

"He was tracking us; I'm sure we'll have company soon," said Ron.

"Felix do you know exactly where your secret base is located?" asked Mary.

"Yeah?" he answered, not knowing where she was going.

"Then both of you grab my robes again and Felix imagine the base perfectly; where it sits the area everything you know okay?" Felix nodded as he and Ron took hold of her robes again and they were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

Kim found herself in total darkness, yet she could see her hand in front of her face. She had been here since the morning she was very upset for some reason, she began to scream and yell at Yori and Annie, and then she was here.

She felt cold, lonely, and afraid. She had no idea where she could be, but she already didn't like it then she heard the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer and closer, until the figure was within visual range.

"Tha… That's me!" she was looking at herself and began to get very confused.

"Come now sweet Kimmie; don't tell me you don't know who I really am," she sneered.

"Katrina!" Kim realized.

"Ding ding ding give the girl a prize," Katrina mocked.

"Where am I; where's Ron; where's Annie wher…"

"Slow down girl, first we're inside your mind, second Ron's runaway, and third Annie is one of my many personal slaves."

Kim could only process this one at a time and she decided to ask, "What do you mean my mind?"

Katrina simply smiled and shook her head, "I have control of your body and you are being held prisoner in your own mind."

"This is my mind?" she replied seeing the emptiness of the place.

"Yes, this is the part of your mind that no one uses so naturally I put you here to enjoy my take over."

"Ron will stop you; Dracula defeated you before and he can do it again," Kim smirked believing her words.

Katrina began to laugh and chuckle at Kim's remark which made her a little upset.

"Dracula has no idea the kind of power I posses; besides even if he somehow stopped me from taking over the world I still have the one hostage that he can never free," she smiled looking at Kim.

"Me…" Kim knew now that no matter what Ron and Dracula do they can't kill Katrina without killing her as well.

Katrina was watching Kim's reaction with amusement, "So you finally understand that he can't win because Dracula would never kill an innocent and I know for sure that Ron wouldn't end his wife's life."

Then Kim began to laugh and not just a slight laugh, but a huge bellow of a laugh that seemed to echo through the nothingness. Katrina was very confused as to why she would be laughing at this.

"What is so funny," she demanded.

"I just figured something out; you aren't here to take over the world. At least that's not your true intention; you came back because you couldn't beat Dracula back then so you purposely died to gain otherworldly powers and have me as a permanent hostage to tip the odds in you favor."

"Shut up," Katrina said calmly, but Kim continued.

"You're pathetic you would cheat and steal to beat him and the world is nothing more than consolation prize."

"Shut up," she said again, only with more force.

"But no matter how much powers you gain or how many servants you control you will never be strong enough to beat Dracula; you'll…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Katrina yelled as she moved like lightning and grabbed Kim by the throat. She lifted her off the ground and glared at her.

Kim was gasping for breath; she never realized that she could feel pain in her mind and was regretting what she had said.

"You have a smart mouth on you, but your words won't help your hubbie from stopping me," she dropped Kim on the ground, leaving her to pant, but suddenly delivered a kick right to her stomach.

Kim felt the air knocked out of her and she doubled over in pain. Katrina wallowed in Kim's misery and as she waited for her to get on her hands and knees to get up she kicked Kim's stomach again, only with much more force.

Kim was groaning in pain and it hurt just to breath.

"I want you to watch me destroy Dracula and your husband; then I'll leave you here in utter darkness with Ron's bloody corpse to be your last memory," with that she disappeared leaving Kim to stumble in agony.

"R… Ron…"

* * *

Ron and the others were at Felix's secret hangout where they were making the necessary precautions in case they need to stay for a long time.

Mary had captured several small animals for food and to give Ron and Felix fresh blood. There was only one bed so decided to give it to Mary only to discover that she doesn't sleep. With that Ron and Felix played Rock, Paper, Scissors and Ron won.

The night was coming and Mary would keep watch on the video monitors, which covered a two mile radius. Felix found a blanket and an extra futon to sleep on and fell asleep instantly. Ron lay in bed and let the quiet room lull him to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to see himself at a beach. The full moon was out and it's reflection in the water was magical. He walked around and was surprised to feel the cool breeze hit his face.

This was the strangest dream he had ever had; he could feel the breeze, the ocean, everything!

He sighed as he sat down and gazed at the millions of stars in the sky.

"Kim loved to look at the sky at night; especially at the beach during a full moon," he smiled only to hear a response.

"That's why I picked this place," Ron shot up and looked into the ocean to see Kim waist deep in the water smiling at him.

"Kim!" he cried as he ran towards her and took her in his arms, not caring if the water was ice cold.

"Hello Ron," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron's brown eyes were so moist from his tears that Kim thought they looked jet black.

"I thought I lost you Kim," he replied, planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kim returned the kiss and then some only to break it a minute later.

"Ron I don't have much time I need to talk to you."

The two lovers walked back on the beach, their hands clasped together as she sat him down to talk.

"Ron Katrina's getting stronger, she already has over eight million people under her control and she's gaining more every minute."

"Relax KP, when Dracula comes out of me we'll both stop Katrina and save you."

"That's the problem Ron, even if you stop Katrina she'll still have control over me and the only way to truly stop her is to kill her."

"What are you saying Kim?" he asked, looking confused.

"Ron…I…I want you to kill me." Ron's mouth fell open and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"Wha… What did you say?"

"You heard me Ron it's the only way."

"No, I won't let that happen there has to be another way; a spell, or something."

"There isn't; Ron you need to be strong and tell Dracula to do it or I'll never forgive you."

"Fine don't forgive me, but I'm not letting you die so willingly."

"RON! Stop being so selfish and look at the big picture; the entire world is at stake. If it means I have to die to save it then so be it."

"I love you Kim," Ron begged through his tear stained face.

"I love you too Ron," Kim replied, the tears coming out as well, "Now you have to be strong. Don't go soft on me."

Kim laid her head against Ron's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"I have to go Ron," she said as she began to disappear.

"Please don't go," Ron begged, but she was gone.

* * *

Ron suddenly awoke panting and breathing heavy; sweat plastered on his face. Mary was standing above him and she smiled as she handed him a towel.

He wiped off the sweat from his face as Mary talked to him.

"Kim came to you didn't she?" Ron only nodded, "What did she say?"

"She said that the only way for us to truly defeat Katrina was to kill her, which meant killing Kim too."

"What do you think we should do?"

"For now we need to wait until Dracula comes then we'll make up a plan." Ron fell back asleep as Mary returned to the monitor room.

* * *

Back in her mind Kim sat on the cold hard ground and just began to think. Her knees were up to her face and she pondering what she had said to Ron. She thought of every memory they had shared and every kiss they had given to each other. She thought about her family and her friends, but Ron always popped up in her thoughts. Soon she did the only thing she could think of; she lay down and began to cry like she had never cried before. Cont…

Well that was an emotional rollercoaster! Please review! KingOAnime


	8. Loneliness and Regret

Wow this chapter took forever! I had major writer's block so I stared at the ceiling for a while and finally the floodgates opened. Please Enjoy! KingOAnime

Blood Relations- chapter eight- _Loneliness and Regret_

Mary was collecting some more food for Felix and Ron. She was tired and beginning to worry that Dracula wouldn't come out.

It has been over a week and nothing has happened; except Ron's nightmares. Horrible nightmares were he sees Kim and others he loves being destroyed.

He hardly gets any sleep and Katrina hasn't made any moves on them.

"Probably waiting for Dracula no doubt," said Mary as she continued to hike back to the base with some rabbit and quail.

Felix was monitoring the computers trying to get contact from the outside world, but only receiving silence. He sighed and leaned back into his chair praying that his wife and son were alright.

Ron was still in bed, even though it was two in the afternoon. He stared at the ceiling tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. He still had those terrible dreams and every single one was the same; Kim was dead.

He always watched her die and he had no way of stopping it. He could feel Dracula coming out, but he still remained dormant in Ron's body.

Suddenly Ron had an immense burning sensation cover his entire body. He didn't see anything on him, but that didn't stop the pain from increasing.

He screamed loudly and Mary and Felix ran into the room to see what was happening. Mary tried a healing spell, but that had no effect.

Suddenly Ron went still; his muscles relaxed and his pained expression disappeared.

"Ron?" asked Mary.

"No, but you're really close," replied Ron.

"You're…" Felix stepped back in fear and surprise.

"Yes, I am Vlad Dracul, but my friends call me Dracula."

* * *

Still in Middleton Katrina was gathering her army. Over the past week she had been sending her servants to convert anyone they came in contact with. So far she had about seventy percent of the world under her control.

She smiled at the massive crowd of people surrounding her and she raised her arm victory; already declaring herself the winner, but then she felt a surge energy course through her body.

She had felt this before many centuries ago, "Dracula…"

"What is it my lady?" asked Yori.

"Get a camera and a podium ready I have an announcement to make," as Yori left to fulfill the Empress's wishes Katrina just stared at the sky. "So Dracula, you have returned."

* * *

After the initial shock had worn off Felix and Mary sat down and talked to the new guest.

"So I guess we need to explain everything to you," said Felix.

"No I already know about Katrina and her powers."

"Oh right the memory thing," Felix felt like an idiot, but Dracula said it was alright.

"What about Kim?" asked Mary.

"I can feel Ron's concern building as well. He believes that I will kill Kim in order to destroy Katrina, but I know of a way to stop Katrina and keep Kim alive as well."

Everyone's heads perked up and their concern turned to hope; even Ron's.

"Over a thousand years ago there was a time when demons were the most feared of all creatures. Monks and priestesses had a spell that could expel demons back to hell. It was called the Exorcism Spell; and it worked, but there was a hitch. The spell couldn't work if the demon had its powers; so usually another spell would be chanted that neutralized the demon's powers; leaving it with no defense. I happen to know those spells and I can use them to expel Katrina's soul out of Kim's body and keep Kim safe."

"How is it that I do not know of these spell?" asked Mary.

"After the last demons were banished the spells were of no more use so they were mostly forgotten; except for a small handful. The one who taught me magic was one of those people; he said there would come a time when I would need it, I guess this was what he meant."

Suddenly Dracula looked blankly at the TV screen.

"Turn that on," he requested and as Mary flipped the switch the face of Katrina appeared.

She had on an elegant dress and a crown adorned with all sorts of rare gems. Dracula looked at her face intently and frowned.

"Hello my subjects this is your Empress speaking and I have an announcement to make. For all of you who have not been turned I need to inform you that I am your new leader and all of you will obey me or die. This message is for Dracula; yes I know that you have finally decided to come out. I know you want to fight now, but you're going to have to wait a little longer. Meet me at the Roman Coliseum in two hours; it'll be just like old times oh and don't forget about little Kimmie. She is still in here and I know Ron doesn't want anything to happen to her. Good Luck."

The screen went blank and Dracula's arm went tense for a few seconds, "Easy Ron don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to Kim okay?" The arm went still and Dracula prepared for his fight with Katrina.

"What about us?" asked Felix, "What do we do?"

"I need you two to distract her while I prepare the spell; it takes a few seconds to chant and I can't chant it while she's attacking me." The two of them nodded in agreement and decided to rest before the fight.

* * *

Still in her own mind Kim sat in total darkness; alone and scared. She felt afraid and powerless, but most of all she felt lonely. She longed for Ron's warm embrace and tender kiss. She imagined his touch and his scent and her fear began to subside, but the loneliness remained.

She began to cry again which made it the thousandth time. Her tears were just as strong as the first time she cried while she was here; in this dark prison.

"Ron…" she whimpered and begged for him; all the while Katrina watched in glee. This was what she wanted now she knew how she felt when Dracula left her.

"I loved him, but he was too thick headed to see the truth and join me; instead he would rather fight for justice. Even when justice was weak and puny.

She left Kim to suffer alone while she geared up for battle.

* * *

Dracula, Felix, and Mary had arrived at the Coliseum. As they entered a huge crowd of Katrina's mind slaves were assembled to witness the brawl. They chanted Katrina's named and booed at Dracula.

On the other side was the Empress fully dressed in battle armor; looking more like a barbarian then an empress. Dracula walked up to her and began to speak.

"Hello Kat," he said smoothly.

"It's been a long time since you've called me by my nickname," she replied smirking.

"Just let Kim go; your quarrel is with me; we don't need to involve anyone else."

"Oh, but I'm afraid that I just can't do that."

"Why? Why are you doing this; where is the Katrina that I loved?"

"She died along with all her hopes for peace," Katrina's once calm and happy face began to change into frustration and anger.

"Then I'm sorry; if it helps at all I still love you, but I won't hesitate to hurt you. We've already caused enough pain and suffering with Ron and Kim. I'll regret killing you again, but if it will keep Kim and Ron together then I'll do it."

"I always wanted to be better then you, but no matter how much I trained or what cheap tricks I used you always came out on top, but today I might just be able to finally defeat and then the world will be mine for the taking." She lunged at Dracula as he blocked her sword with the Lotus Blade.

He pushed her back and tried to slash at her, but was shocked when the Lotus Blade shattered on impact with Katrina's claws.

Dracula stumbled back and held what was left of the blade in surprise.

"Now you have no weapon; you can't win Vlad just give up."

"No, I must keep fighting and save Kim. Ron's love for her is strengthening me and giving me the power of hope."

In Ron's mind Ron was aiding Dracula, unlike Katrina and Kim; he was giving his stamina, his heart, and soul to help Dracula.

Kim watched the battle and something inside her told her to help. She began to pray and tried desperately to break free of Katrina's hold. She might not succeed, but maybe it will keep Katrina busy. She then called out to Ron; her husband and one true love. She screamed his name and suddenly something happened.

Dracula and Katrina watched as the Lily Talisman flew from Dracula's neck and attached itself to the hilt of the Lotus Blade. The scattered pieces joined in and in a few seconds the Lotus Blade was back and it got a makeover.

The blade was slighter bigger and it had Japanese writing all along the blade. Part of the blade was hallowed out to make it lighter and it sure looked sturdier.

"You see Katrina! This is what happens when love gets involved!" Dracula said with newfound confidence.

Katrina growled under her breath and with a menacing look ran at Dracula. The final battle was about to start. Cont…

* * *

A little short, but the next one will feature the big battle. Will Katrina win? Will Kim survive? Will the spell work? Please stay tuned for the final chapter: _The Lazarus_! Please Review! KingOAnime 


	9. The Lazarus

Well here it is I never thought my first KP fanfic would evolve into this. Please enjoy! KingOAnime

* * *

Blood Relations- chapter nine- _The Lazarus_

Katrina growled in silence at Dracula's new weapon. She had hoped to defeat him quickly, but she could see that he wasn't going down without a fight.

Dracula lunged at her with his new Lily Blade shining in the sun. He swung at her with lightning speed, but she matched him move for move.

He sidestepped a thrust and brought the blade down on her arm; severing it. She gave a small yelp, but smiled as she simply picked up the limb and reattached it to her elbow joint. She gave it a few twists and turns and it was as good as new.

Dracula couldn't hide his surprise; his way of fighting was always to disarm his opponent, but now he can't even do that.

After several minutes of attacking and counterattacking each other Dracula waited for an opening. He hoped that Katrina could still tire and he only needed to wear her down for him to be able to cast the spell.

Then he and Katrina were just inches from each other; their swords grinding against each other trying to cut the other. Then a voice came from Katrina's mouth that wasn't hers.

"What are you waiting for she's already getting tired you need to end it now!" It was Kim's voice; she was able to take advantage of Katrina's mental tiredness and briefly come out to speak.

"You must have faith Kim Possible I won't let you die," Dracula replied as Katrina pushed him away.

"Meddlesome girl! Go back to your prison." Katrina said as she attempted to swing again, but suddenly stopped.

Kim's voice appeared again and said, "Do it now!" The faint image of Kim holding Katrina in place could be seen and Dracula knew this was his chance.

He made the sword parallel to him and began to chant. After he was finished the Lily Blade began to glow and spark. Dracula smiled and held the sword up as all the energy built up at the tip to form a sphere.

He then threw the ball of energy at his opponent. Katrina tried to dodge, but Kim held her tight and soon it hit Katrina square in the chest.

She was thrown back and collided with the hard stone wall behind her. Her sword shattered and her armor cracked and fell to pieces.

When she stood up she didn't notice anything different and pulled out a small dagger as she ran at Dracula again.

This time he simply sidestepped it and once again he took her arm off. The pain was more intense, but she didn't care she only wanted to destroy him. She attempted to return her arm to her socket, but was unable to do so.

"I don't understand what did you do to me?" Katrina asked through gritted teeth.

"You have no more powers Katrina; look around you," as she looked she could see all her servants coming out of their trance. She was growing more and more upset.

"This can't be happening; I'm supposed to defeat you!"

"You have lost Katrina, now I only need to expel your soul from Kim's body and they can be together again."

Katrina then smiled and began to laugh which made everyone's eyebrows arch.

"What's so funny?" asked Mary, "You lost."

Suddenly Katrina pulled the necklace that Ron had given Kim on Christmas and crushed it in her good hand.

"I know that that was the only way to bring someone back. So fine I lose, but I get the last laugh; if I can't have you then Ron doesn't get Kim!"

Then she brought the small dagger up in the air and before anyone could stop her she brought it down onto herself. She fell to her knees, blood dripping out of her mouth as she twisted and drove the blade deeper into her gut before falling to the ground.

Dracula rushed over to her, but he was too late as he turned Kim over he already could see that she was gone. Her green eyes stared blankly at the sky and the dagger still sticking out of her.

Dracula looked down in shame and defeat; he had lost and he had failed Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron, I couldn't stop her in time; please forgive me…" He left Ron's body leaving Ron to cry over Kim's corpse. His tears hitting her face as he clutched her to his chest and screamed.

The entire stadium was silent except for Ron's screams of pain. Everyone couldn't believe what they had just witnessed; Kim Possible was dead, and there was no way of bringing her back.

* * *

One year had passed since Kim had died. The funeral was huge and Middleton erected a memorial in her honor.

Ron had received millions of letters from family, friends, and fans. At first Ron couldn't bear to live without Kim he felt that it was his fault. He even tried to commit suicide, but Yori stopped him before he could.

Nowadays he has tried to get back into the swing of things; his restaurants have been tremendous and he has more time for Annie.

Yori and Ron have begun to get close, but they still feel uncomfortable dating. All of this without Kim.

Ron still feels like a part of him is lost forever. He missed the touch, the scent, the sight of his lover Kim.

Now his good mornings are only answered with an empty space next to his bed and a feeling of being alone.

Dr. Drakken and Shego approached Ron recently and gave their condolences. They were now married and retired from any take over the world schemes.

In fact every villain seems to have stopped being evil; it's almost as if Kim's death caused the whole world to stop.

Ron knew one thing though; he missed her.

He was at her grave sight for the anniversary of her death. He came alone and with no flowers; only the Lily Talisman. He placed it over the tombstone and stood up.

_Here Lies Kim Possible_

_Member of Team Possible_

_A Loving Wife and Mother_

_A Hero to Us All_

_1988-2012_

The words engraved on the stone made Ron feel like a child looking at his parent's grave. He knelt down again and placed his hand on the grave marker.

"H…Hey KP…it's m…me Ron. I can't tell you how sorry I am and how much I wish it were me in that grave right now. Everyone misses you; especially Annie. I can never say much, but I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you…" he stopped and began to cry. Then two figures appeared behind him and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey Stoppable," Shego said as she managed to crack a small smile.

Ron stood up and replied, "Drakken, Shego how are you?"

"We're fine, we just came to pay our respects," as he placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

Both of them looked a little older and both had on matching trench coats, except for the color.

"We had some good times didn't we buffoon," Drakken chuckled.

"Yeah, except most of those had me either getting us in trouble or losing my pants," everyone laughed a little, but immediately went silent again.

"How's Annie?" asked Shego.

"She's fine, I see you've got one in the oven," Ron stated pointing to Shego's slightly enlarged belly.

"Oh yes, she's due in two months," she replied leaning against Drakken's shoulder.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Kim of course," she replied.

Ron smiled and for no real reason hugged Shego in a tight embrace. Shego returned the hug and allowed Ron to cry some more; stroking his hair like a child.

* * *

After they left Ron returned home to find Mary and Susan in the house.

"Hey girls what's going on?" he asked as he noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were also seated at the couch.

"Mary and Susan asked to speak with us," said Mrs. Possible.

"About what?"

"About Kim," Susan answered, which caught Ron's attention.

"We may have found a way to bring her back." Ron sat down next to Yori, who was listening intently.

"We found a document that dates back almost six-hundred years that talks about a machine that can bring the dead back to life; a machine called The Lazarus," after Susan's pause Mary continued.

"The machine is a mixture of magic and science and is designed like an M. The one who died goes in one chamber and the person closes to them goes in the other. Then a group of friends and family circle the device and think about their fondest memories of the individual. After that a sorcerer or sorceress chants the spell and supposedly the once dead person ids now alive."

"So just like that?" asked Ron.

"There are some problems, or should I say potential side effects. There are many like the person in the chamber could die as well or it reverses and kills the group surrounding it, but the worst threat is that Katrina might come back and not Kim."

"Which is why we came here it's your choice and yours alone."

Ron turned to face his father and mother-in-law, "What do you think?"

"We already discussed it and have agreed to it, but the true choice is yours because you are the one who will go into the second chamber."

Ron sat in silence for several minutes before he answered, "If it means getting Kim back then I'll do anything." Everyone began preparing for Kim's return.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and everything was ready. Wade had built the device perfectly to specifications and Ron and the Possibles had called in friends and family to help. Even past villains had come to help all knowing the potential for disaster.

When they were ready Kim's body was carefully placed in the first chamber; Ron walked into the second.

"Good luck Ron," said Mary.

He nodded and the chamber was sealed.

"Alright everyone, when we say go you need to think about the best memory you can of Kim; anything that made you happy."

Susan and Mary began to pour in a special potion into both chambers, and began to chant.

"Now!" they all ordered and soon the whole group was circled around the Lazarus hand in hand thinking the best memory they could.

Shego, Monkey Fist, even Bonnie all thought about Kim and tried to imagine her alive.

Soon little balls of energy started to out of the air and enter the chamber. After several minutes of meditation and chanting the chamber shook violently which caused everyone to stop and stare.

Then everything fell still and the chambers opened. Ron staggered out a little dizzy, but alright. He then looked at the first chamber and saw someone coming out.

Everyone gasped as Kim emerged looking like she did one year ago. Ron approached her cautiously; looking into her brilliant green eyes.

"Kim, is it really you?" he asked trembling.

"What do you think?" she replied as she pulled him into a massive kiss.

The entire place went bananas; Motor Ed played air guitar, Shego and Drakken did a hoe down, the entire Yamanauchi School began singing 'Everybody was Kung Fu fighting!'

After the kiss ended Ron and Kim collapsed onto each other crying and expressing their feelings which they haven't expressed in a year.

Annie cam running up to them and tackled them down sobbing and whining. They smiled and embraced their daughter as everyone else came up to welcome Kim back.

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

Life had returned to normal, suddenly all the ex-villains decided to go back into business. Yori remained with Ron and Kim and life seemed perfect.

It was night time and everyone was asleep, except for Ron and Kim.

They were sprawled out on the bed with sweat on their faces after they had an "aggressive" discussion.

Kim was hovering over Ron pinning him to the bed; her hair slipped over her shoulders as she passionately kissed him. He returned the kiss with his new method of "Tongue Morris Code."

"I love you Ronald Stoppable," Kim purred as she allowed Ron take the top position.

"And I love you Kim Stoppa… Possible."

They remained together for all eternity and would be legends and heroes for generations to come.

_THE END_

Well there it is. I would like to thank all the reviews and I hope that you all look forward to my next story soon! KingOAnime


End file.
